


everything I wanted

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Wanda Pietro Peter siblings dynamic, what if civil war ended different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: what if civil war had ended different
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Kudos: 5





	everything I wanted

„Hey, how was school?“

„Okay I guess“ actually school sucked but Natasha didn´t need to know that. Sometimes I wonder why I choose to continue my education instead of being home like Pietro but I won´t stop now.

“Is Peter home? He said we could study later.”

“Yeah he is in the lab with Tony doing crazy stuff as always” Natasha chuckled as she made her peanut and jelly sandwich. 

Tony and Peter were famous for their lab experiments and you always need to be careful if you go into the lab you never know what will be there. I just went to my room and dropped my stuff of and went to the living room again. Peter won´t leave before coming by and Tony will be soon out of the lab. Morgan will rescue him from himself after her nap and Peter will stop working too. It´s an effective way to get both out of the lab and you can´t kid anyone Morgan is irresistible even Natasha has a soft spot for her. Okay I think she has a soft spot for all of us since she is like a mother to me, Peter and Pietro. 

“Nat why are your point shoes lying around?” it´s rare that Natasha´s dance stuff lies around it´s always in the dance studio on the top floors. We trained ballet together since the accords to work on my control and it´s fun, sometimes Pietro and Peter stop by and train a little bit too but mostly just the warm up. 

“Yeah actually I wanted to ask if you want to have your own point shoes, since we´ve been training for quite a long time?” 

“Of course that would be so cool but are you sure?” I wanted to shave point shoes since I was a kid. 

“Yeah if I wasn´t sure I wouldn’t have said anything. Oh and I have surprise for you”

“What?” now I get excited I didn´t think the day would turn out this good. The headache I got in school after we talked about the other outcomes from the accords conflict was massive. 

“SUPRISE!” 

“Oh my god, Pietro what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn´t come back till February”

“Ha you didn´t see that coming. I decided to surprise my little sis and be back two months earlier. Come here and give me a hug”

I hugged my brother with all my might. He was back. Suddenly I feel a tear running down my cheek. I didn´t think I missed him that much but you never know till there gone. 

Natasha watched us with a smile as we talked for a while. I enjoyed talking to Pietro in person again but my headache got worse than before so I excused me to my room and decided to take a nap maybe the headache would go away.


End file.
